Take The Beating
by i.love.him.123
Summary: Sakura is beaten by her father and she doesn't know what do to. He is a drunken father, and he told her that if she ever tells anyone, he will kill her. What will she do? NaruxxSaku R
1. The Beat and They Meet

Take The Beating

Sakura is beaten by her father and she doesn't know what do to. He is a drunken father, and he told her that if she ever tells anyone, he will kill her. What will she do? Pairings: NaruxxSaku SasuxxHina TenxxNeji ... and other's I don't know about. R&R

The Beat and They Meet

* * *

Green eyed girl, fading back into life, laying face down on the ground.

"Come on! Get back up on your feet!" The male voice demanded.

_"Is this who I am? Is this what my life is about?" _She questioned herself in her head.

He kicked her again while she was weak on the ground. "I told you to get back up!"

Another demand. "I am so tired of your demands!" She got up and raised her fist high, she swung at him. She missed, he had grabbed her wrist and twisted it, almost breaking it. "Do you want to try that again?" He twisted her arm and swung her around till she was face to the ground again. "You are so weak. Why even bother?" He took the board that he had broken and took a few swings at her back. "Damn!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she laid in her own blood. She heard a bone or two crack.

He stood at the entrance door. "Try this again. See what happens." And that was then that he walked out the door. Her vision faded as she tried to get up. All she could register into her head was that there was blood. Everywhere. And she could smell it. She passed out.

* * *

The next day was ruff. It was hard. Even after all the pain killers and all the bandages.

She got up off of the floor and headed for the shower, she didn't even care if she was late for school. She couldn't take the smell of blood. After she had gotten out of the shower she had gotten dressed in a blue cotton v-neck shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black converse. She put in her 4 earrings on each ear and put on her necklace with a rare black diamond in the middle of the red heart. She put on dark purple mascara and black eyeliner.

She was ready for school. She packed her school bag and walked out her front door. She locked it and went for her car. "_I won't need to eat breakfast today, no time."_

She opened her car door and got in. She started her engine and backed out of her parking space. _"That bastard, I'll kick his ass. He had no right to come in my house and beat me like that. Damn drunk."_

As she pulled into her parking space for school, she could have sworn that there was a pair of eyes on her, but she didn't see anything. She shrugged it off. She turned off the engine and got out of her car. She locked it and started walking into the school.

She walked into the front office to check in. "Hello Miss Haruno. Welcome to school." The attendance clerk greeted.

"Good morning Miss Isarabi. Nice to see you. Um, I wanted to check in." She said in a cold voice, she was not in a good mood.

"Yes, we are now in 2nd period. You may go to class now." Isarabi dismissed her. Sakura nodded and walked out. As she was walking to class she felt like someone was behind her. She turned around quickly, but no one was there.

_"Weird." _She started walking to class again.

In class she couldn't pay any attention. The pain hurt too much. _"Damn it, I have to get out of here."_ She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Haruno?" Mr. Hatake mentioned.

"May I go to the restroom?" She asked.

"Yes, you may." He answered.

She got up and was cautioned by the dizziness that she felt. She walked slowly to the door. She opened it and walked out. She started to walk back to the main hall but felt dizzy so she leaned against the wall and slid her way down and sat.

She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down and closed her eyes. She started to fade in a sleep. _"Damn it! Why did this have to happen now?" _

All of a sudden she was awakened by a voice. "Are you okay?"

She heard a male voice. She shot her head up. "Hi." She said.

"May I ask why you are sitting on the floor?" He said.

She started to fade again, and her vision was flickering, she could barely focus. "Class- pain- hurt- room- out-" She winced at the pain when she hit the fresh cut as she leaned over onto the ground.

"We need to get you to the nurse." He sounded concerned.

She couldn't keep her vision clear. She fainted.

* * *

2 hours later she woke up in a white room. Everything was blurry. "Wh- where am I?" She sat up quickly and looked around. She looked at herself. She was in a white uniform and she had an IV on her. "What?" She was confused, she didn't know what happened.

"Good you're awake! You scared me." She heard a familiar male voice.

She saw a blonde haired boy walk into the room. She recognized him. "You're the guy from the hallway!" she looked surprised.

He chuckled "Yeah. I took you to the nurse. You looked really bad." He mentioned.

"Well I figured that. But where am I now?" She questioned him.

He took a seat next to her bed. "The nurse suggested you go to the hospital. You had really bad injuries. What are they from?" He looked at her worried.

"Oh, Yeah, I got in a fight." She lied as she looked down.

"Oh. That sucks! Well anyway, I'm Naruto." He introduced.

"I'm Sakura." She introduced back. She got up and tried to stand but it was no use. She fell. Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

Her head was on his chest and his hands were around her back, she winced at the pain as he touched her bruised back.

"You must be very careful. You are severely weak." His eyes were full of concern.

Sakura blushed as she giggled out of embarrassment. "You think?!" She said sarcastically. She wobbled up and sat back down on the bed. She looked down with her hands on her lap. _"I swear I will fucking kill him!" _She thought as she was about to cry.

Naruto stared at her worriedly. "Sakura. Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. "Yeah! I'm alright!" She tried to sound happy and hoped that he couldn't tell that she was lying.

"Okay." He smiled as he stood up. "Well I have to go back to school. I'll see you there?"

"Yeah. See you at school." She looked at him sadly. She didn't want to be alone.

And he walked out the door.

* * *

Okay I wrote this a long time ago. But I decided that I didn't want it to live in the closet for all eternity. So I thought that I would continue it again. Reveiw for next chapter. -'' Also I have a new inspiration. XD

-Suki


	2. Stupid Hospital and Stupid Father

Take The Beating

Sakura is beaten by her father and she doesn't know what do to. He is a drunken father, and he told her that if she ever tells anyone, he will kill her. What will she do? Pairings: NaruxxSaku SasuxxHina TenxxNeji ... and other's I don't know about. R&R

Stupid Hospital and Stupid Father

* * *

The next night she was let out of the hospital. She checked out of the hospital and started to walk home, it wasn't that far. 

"_What am I going to do about him? He is a big danger to me and my life. A threat. I can't just let him go." _She thought pissed as she kicked an ordinary rock around.

She passed a street. _"But I can't just kill him either. That would just be stupid, but then again it would be self defense."_

She put her hands in her pockets as she passed a stop sign, deep on thought.

_"And I can't just turn him in, they will eventually let him go, and he will find me." _She felt a little dizzy from her now forming headache.

_"So what is the next step I take? Start taking a pocketknife everywhere I go now? No, I would be an idiot."_ She passed another stop sign.

All of a sudden, she felt a sudden force on her, it was practically cutting off her circulation.

"So what did you tell that boy, missy." She heard the familiar voice say sickly as she was practically choking, fighting for air.

"N-nothing. I. Didn't. T-tell. Him. Any-thing." She tried to breath.

He pushed on her throat harder. Her face lost most of its color. "Then what did you tell him?" He demanded an answer.

"I. Told. Him. That. I. Got. In. A. Fight." She struggled losing the little oxygen she had.

"Good girl." Right then, he released the pressure he was putting on her.

She coughed and took in a bunch of air as she could. He then forced his lips on hers and his tongue fought to come in.

She let him so that he would not kill her. She started crying. He let go and stared at her with intensity.

"What's wrong? You don't need to cry for me." He said sarcastically.

"You bastard!" She spat at him in a whispering manor.

"You shouldn't have said that." He chuckled and punched her right in the stomach, then kicked her hard in the same place causing her to bleed from the night before, and coughing up, once again, more blood.

As she coughed up blood, she kneeled over and clutched her stomach trying to hold onto consciousness.

"Nighty-night time. And oh yeah, watch what you say to me next time." He walked off and left her on the sidewalk all night after she was beaten and passed out.

* * *

The next morning she woke up in the same place that he left her the night before. She sat up and leaned against the fence almost crying from the pain that he had left upon her. _"What the hell am I supposed to do now? First he acts like he's gonna rape me, and then he acts like he is going to kill me."_

She looked at her almost fresh bruises and sighed.

_"I am totally clueless. Guess whatever happens, happens" _She heard footsteps and decided that she had to get up and go home before someone saw her and worried. She hated when someone did that.

"Hey! Sakura! Wait up!" She heard the familiar cheerful voice say.

_"Oh shit!" _She thought and ran off trying to think of what to do next.

When she got home, she took a cold shower. It felt good on her skin.

When she was done and got out and had gotten dressed, she decided that she would read for a while. She took out her book from her desk sat on the couch and started to read.

"'_After Julian had gotten out of her deep trance she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Leave me alone you evil beast!"' That's funny why didn't she just run away? Oh yeah! Cuz that would be totally stupid!" _She thought sarcastically.

Sakura had gotten bored with her book and kinda of pissed at what she had read and threw it across the room. "Stupid fucking book! Like there is supposed to be a purposed to the story anyway!"

She tried to control her anger at the book and sighed. She sat comfortably on the couch and rested her head on the back of it.

"_What should I do now?" _She let her mind wander. _"I really need to get some new friends. It's so boring around here and I've been here for like a month, of course, school just started, you can't blame anyone. Plus I need to get a job. JOY! Just what I needed." _

Sakura could feel warm liquid fall down her face. _"I feel so god damn alone. Especially with that bastard running around here. Maybe if I get a friend, I could live with them. I'd probably be more safe."_

She could feel herself slightly smiling. For once, since she'd moved here, she felt motivated and confident.

She lay on the couch until she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Okay, my apologies for bringing the next chapter a tad late. But I have been a bit busy. Okay, a little. But, anyway. R&R for next chapter. Oh yeah, I'm also sorry for it kinda bein short. 

-Suki


	3. How Far

Sakura is beaten by her father and she doesn't know what do to. He is a drunken father, and he told her that if she ever tells anyone, he will kill her. What will she do? Pairings: NaruxxSaku SasuxxHina TenxxNeji ... and other's I don't know about. R&R

How Far

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up and looked at the clock. "SHIT! I slept in!" She yelled as she noticed the sight of '11:07 am'.

"Mr. Hatake will have my ass for sure!" She quickly grabbed a blue low cut-long sleeved shirt and pulled on her jeans, slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbed her backpack, quickly combed her hair, brushed her teeth and ran out the door.

By the time she got to the school she was gasping for air. She couldn't stand running that much because she did it all the time.

She ran into her classroom after checking into the front office.

"Hello Ms. Haruno, nice to she you in my classroom today."

Sakura bowed repeatedly in respect. "I am truly sorry sensei. I had a rough night. Please. Forgive me." She stood up straight.

"You are forgiven, just, don't let it happen again. You can take your seat now." He gestured for her to sit down.

She looked out among the faces of her classmates to see a worried Naruto. She put her head down knowing that he would probably read the expression on her face.

She sat down and starred out the window, facing away from Naruto. She knew that he was the person that saw her yesterday after the incident with her father. She clenched her hands, almost digging her nails into her palms. 'What the hell am I going to tell him? 'oh the night before my father had beat me, oh and if he finds out that I told you, he'll kill me?' yeah right.' She thought with a sadden look on her face.

'What if he sees the bruises on accident? Should I tell him I fell? Yeah. I'll just tell him that. It fits.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. She jumped and winced when Naruto had touched her bruised shoulder. He was sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Sakura?" Naruto looked at her with a worried face. "Is something the matter? You seem pretty skittish today. Did something happen?" He tried asking, controlling the concern in his voice.

Sakura immediately looked back down at the desk. "It's nothing. Just, not enough sleep last night." She faked a yawn. He bought it.

He fought against a smile, which made the corners of his mouth crooked. She looked at him. "I guess that would explain why you were late today." She could hear the laughter in his voice.

She quietly giggled. "Yeah I guess so. I'll just have to be sure to go to bed earlier tonight huh?" She smiled softly.

She looked down at the table. 'What will I do if I can't tell him? I really should. He might be able to help me.'

Naruto interrupted her concentration. "Say Sakura." He smiled really big. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

She slightly blushed as she looked up at him. "Well, Naruto. It depends…" She smiled back. "On where we're going." She put her hands in her lap, trying to relax them.

"Well I was thinking… I could take you to this place that has the best view of the city, and then I could take you out to dinner."

Sakura thought for a moment. 'Well I guess it would be safe enough. I mean, it would be hopeful that he wouldn't follow me right?'

"Yeah, okay, I'd love to." She said trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at about seven forty-five." He smiled at her. 'Does he always smile this much?'

"Okay, I'll see you there." She said getting out of her seat, picking up her books and her backpack on her way out of the school, leaving Naruto back in the classroom.

On her way out, she shoved her books into her backpack. 'Okay now for the rest of the time, I think I'll need to go grocery shopping, or I won't be eating for a while.' She thought while walking.

* * *

Sakura walked into the grocery store. Thinking about some of the things she needed to buy. She walked down the isle getting a couple boxes of noodles, some apples, basil, ect.

Soon she was finally done, so she went to the counter to pay for them until she saw 'him'.

Her eyes widened as she stopped moving her cart and running out the door, hoping that she could out run him. She stopped about half way down the road. She glanced behind her thinking that maybe she had lost him.

As she started to run again she felt something catch her ankle. The last thing she felt was hitting the ground.

She tried to get back up, but the wind was knocked out of her lungs. She felt him grab her hair in the back of her head and pull her off the ground. She starred her father straight in the eyes, almost crying. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Hel-llo." He slurred. She could smell all the alcohol in her father's breath and nearly hurled.

"You should be ashamed of showing your face in broad daylight." She spoke as she spit in his face. He didn't seem to notice.

He threw her back onto the hard concrete.

"No. I think, you shh-ould be ashh-amed. For living." He started dragging her by the hair into the alley. She dug her nails into his skin. But with him being so drunk he never really seemed to notice.

As when they were into the alley, he picked her up by her shirt and pinned her against the wall.

"So… what's going on at school. I want to know all about it. Where is my little girl going to be standing in the next years?" She could smell the alcohol again and tried to keep herself from hurling.

"Well," she started. "At this point I won't be standing anywhere with you keep beating me." He let her go, for her to stand.

"Looook noww your standing." He smiled, then kicked her in her stomach. She cluched her stomach as she leaned over coughing up blood. "Aand nowww your not." He started laughing.

She tried to stand up. When she was on two feet she kicked him in the groin. I was hard for her to because she didn't have that much strength. But enough for her to stall him and get away.

'I fucking knew I should have brought that damn knife.' She thought as she limped home. She quickly grabbed her bag and hurried home. Knowing that this wasn't end of it. She needed to be safe for the next few days. She might feel crazy, but she knew she needed to do what she needed. And thank goodness she had a cell phone handy.

* * *

She walked through her door and locked it shut. She quickly ran to the kitchen to get some icepacks, than rushed to her bathroom, where she grabbed a couple ACE bandages so she could strap them onto her bruises.

The ice was freezing, but at least it numbed the pain and she was able to concentrate.

She ran up to her attic and grabbed a bunch of boards, some nails, and a hammer. She knew this wouldn't keep away her discusting-magot of a father, but it would hold him off.

She boarded up all the windows. And put a couple of the boards over the door so that she was able to get out if she needed too.

As soon she was done, she shut off her phone and turned off all the lights.

She grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and dialed a number. Her hands shook, she need help, but it would need to be secretive, and she would probably hate herself for it.

The other line rang a couple times. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello? Naruto." She spoke softly.

* * *

Hello, Suki speaking. I am truely sorry for the sad delay. I hope you guys will accept the long period of time that I took me to get this up here. Summer got in the way, and so I send my appolgies. I don't mind flames. I probably deserve it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please reveiw for next chapter. I will be working very hard on this next chapter. Thank you.

-Suki


	4. Phone Call

Sakura is beaten by her father and she doesn't know what to do. He is a drunken father, and he told her that if she tells anyone then her will kill her. What will she do?

Phone Call

* * *

"Sakura!? Is that you?" She could tell he knew it was her. 

"Naruto, how are you?" She thought she could start off with a question.

"Great, great. How about you?" She felt if she didn't explain, she was going to hurl.

"Naruto." She sounded desperate. "I can trust can't I?" She was practically almost crying.

"Yes, of course you can." She imagined him with a puzzled look on his face looking, 'my-wife-is-pregnant-and-you-expect-me-to-do-what?'

"Naruto I need you to see if you could come over. I need to talk to you privately, not to where your neighbors can hear you or anything." She knew she was taking a big risk with this, but what other choice did she have?

"Sakura are you in trouble or something?" He sounded as if he were going to cry also.

"Naruto." She took a deep breath. "My father beats me, I need to talk to you, I need help." She exhaled all the rest of the air she had.

"Oh Ssakura, how foolisshhh can you get? You are an iignorant little pesst." She could have sworn she went into shock. This was not Naruto's voice.

"BASTARD! What did you do with Naruto?!" She was all tears now, but her voice did not crack.

"Ouch, thaat hurts, hooww coo-uld you sssay that to your own faather?" She hated his voice. She hated how it slurred, she hated how it was higher than it used to be, she hated everything about it. She hated him.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend. He didn't do anything." She wanted to be where Naruto was. She also didn't like the fact that Naruto was near her father, a sick killing bastard.

"Oo… I loove this game!" Her father said overjoyed. "I love beeing the bad guy. Almossst like cops annd robbers." She could hear the smile in his voice and felt the nausea come.

"If you dare do anything to him. I'll-kill-you." She said sharply, hoping that he'd back off. But even she knew that he wouldn't ever do that.

He chuckled into the phone. "Yay! A threat. What role do you play? Do you get to be the pathetic good guy?" She just wanted to scream at him. But she knew that too, wouldn't work at all.

"Go to hell you sick bastard!" She shot out at him beyond pissed. "You need to go crawl in a hole and, if you don't I will kill you myself." She clenched her fists, and trying not to cry.

He laughed some more. "I would looove to see you try thaat, considering that if you attept, you will never make it. It's yourrr fate, evver since your mother died. So why don't you come over and get it over with alllready?" She heard the other line go dead.

She held the phone still to her ear. Knowing what she had to, and was going to do. He was not going to live in the next 24 hours. She was going to make sure of it.

'ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT! I knew I should have never done that. It was a bad idea.' She thought. Tears started to pour out of her eyes. She put down the phone slowly and carefully, trying not to break it into pieces.

She picked up her head and walk to her bedroom. She hit her head onto it. "Oh my god? What do I do? I can't do this my myself!" She screamed.

Then she got an idea. She threw open her door running over to her drawer and opening it. She looked at the shiny piece of work she held in front of her. This was going to make everything better. She knew there was a good reason why her mother had given it to her.

She would put it to good use.

* * *

Oh my gosh.. I am so sorry this is so short. But Now I have a new topic to write about for the story… Can you guess what'll happen next. WARNING: Only a couple chapters left. You might be surprised on what happens next. I have like 20 different things running through my head on what will happen. Next chapter will certainly be up within tomorrow to the next day. R&R please. 


	5. Help Wanted

Okay. I had a million thoughts running through my head with this one. So please, no flames on this chapter. There were so many pathways that I could have taken, but I just happened to take this one. So I hope you enjoy.

NOTE: I do NOT own Naruto or Sakura, or any of the characters for that matter. Thank you.

Chapter Five: Help Wanted

* * *

Sakura could not sleep at all that night.

She sat on her bed looking down at the ground thinking, not knowing what to do. She was never a good fighter but she couldn't just let the only person that cared for her die right in front of her eyes. And she knew that her father would try to make that happen too.

She stood with clenched fists, holding onto dear life of the shiny piece of metal that she took in her hands. Holding it just made her feel superior, almost invincible. She felt like nothing could stop her.

But then a flood of memories of back in the forest with her mom. She couldn't save her. But then again, who really could. She her sharp object down on the bed. And dug up some of her old kunai and her old targets and lined them up.

The forest. She wondered how her father could just slaughter her mother like that. Right in front of her eyes.

She thought he loves her mother. But ever since he killed her, he blamed her for killing her mother.

Backing up far enough to throw. She extended her arms back and yanked it forward, almost hitting bull's eye on the target. She shook her head knowing that this wasn't good enough.

She took out two more kunai and shot them forward, only one hitting bull's eye. This still wasn't good enough. One out of three wouldn't get her anywhere. Then she thought of the next best thing.

A spear. But she wasn't capable of throwing a long sharp object on a stick, though it was really short. She thought about it for a while. _I suppose that I could have it with me just in case I need it.'_ She grabbed it and kept it out. She had no choice. She needed to use whatever she could in order to fight this **creature**.

For about 2 hours, she kept practicing bull's eye. And she was getting better at it. But she knew she would never be as good as Tenten would.

Tenten, just thinking about her brown eyed best friend made her smile. Thinking about how much more significant she was than her. She loved her almost like a sister.

But then she finally got an idea. Tenten could help. No way in hell would Tenten miss out on a good fight to get one of her fellow comrad back, and help kill the most hated man ever in history.

Though Sakura hadn't known Naruto that long, she still needed him.

As fast as she could run, she darted to Tenten's house leaving all of her stuff behind.

She knocked on Tenten's door, practically gasping for breath.

Tenten answered. "Hai! Sakura, What are you doing here?" Tenten seemed happy. So everything was fine. Good.

"Ten-ten… I… Need your… help." Sakura said between breaths.

Tenten stared at her with worry in her eyes. "Sakura! What's wrong? You need to take it easy, I heard you just got out of the hospital the other night, you can't be doing this…" she was cut off by Sakura.

"No I need your help, don't worry about me. It's Naruto that you need to be worrying about." She said now that she recovered her breath that was lost behind her.

Tenten sat her in a chair and then sat down herself. "Well would you quit blabbing and tell me what's going on already!" Tenten shouted and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands, not meaning to shout.

Sakura didn't care. Her hands clenched just thinking about the subject. Tenten was her only hope. And she needed help. Actually Naruto needed her help more. And she would declare war to get him back.

Sakura looked at her desperately. "Tenten. Naruto's in trouble. My father has him hostage and will go as far as killing him to get to me. I need your help. You could possibly kill him. I wouldn't be able to hit him with my eyes shut. You would. I need your help Tenten! Naruto needs your help!" She pleaded almost crying but choked back her tears, knowing now wasn't the time.

Tenten looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Sakura, I know you can do it. I know you. We've known each other since we were little kids; I know you'd be able to do it." She informed.

Sakura was getting stressed now, not knowing what to do. Her best friend wouldn't help her obviously, because Sakura's father was involved, Tenten knew how monsterous her father was. And her other best friend was being held hostage, about to be killed under her fathers will.

"Okay, I get it. I understand if you don't want to get involved. But I'm going after him. I will not let this happen." Sakura said, now standing, looking at Tenten with tears streaming down her face.

Sakura turned toward the door and started for it, almost walking out. She was going to be helpless and she would probably lose.

"Why don't you tell Tsunade about the incident?" Tenten couldn't help but ask. Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"If you think that my best friend won't even help fight against my own father, why would the hokage help fight, huh?" Tenten was speechless as she tried to find something to say, but came up with nothing. "That's what I thought." Sakura grimaced and walked out the door.

Tenten watched her walk out the door, feeling sorry, but it's not like she could even fight and beat Temari in a fight, so what would the point be. She closed the door behind her, not even regretting that she just might have let her friend down.

Sakura walked slowly back to her house speechless. But wondering more about what she was going to do about getting her friend back to safety with her. Or maybe without.

She grabbed all of her kunai and started packing it up, making sure that she had enough. She then hid the spear on her belt, then grabbing her bright and sharp object and putting it in her sandal for just-in-case purposes.

She started on her way to Naruto's house. Knowing that would be where her father would be. And she would try her hardest to retrieve her friend, whether destiny liked it or not.

Screw destiny. She wasn't leaving until the job was finished.

'_If this fails. God please help Naruto. Don't let him be held captive by a __**demon**__, he doesn't deserve it.'_

She couldn't stress it enough of how much she wanted to get her friend back. She wanted him to live in peace. But now he has been sucked up into the curse that only she can get rid of.

She lightly knocked on the door, with her head down and eyes closed tight. Not knowing what to come next...

* * *

New chapter will either be up tomorrow night or the next night after that. I'm not taking any suggestions on this one. I think I know what will happen. I just have to let Sakura tell her story. R&R a lot for next chapter. Thank you. 

-Suki


	6. Lets Dance

Okay, please no flames. I had maor writers block, which I really dispise. But I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I was really mad when I wrote it, so that kind of helped me. ENJOY!

A\N: I do not own the characters of Naruto. If I did, he wouldn't be wearing orange. :3

Lets Dance

* * *

Sakura tightened her fist as the punched her door. Was no one there to help her? It was as if no one cared for anybody but themselves.

She left her house, knowing that this might be the last time she might ever be able to see it.

Her fist was slightly bruised, but not enough to effect her. She was sure that she would be able to at least leave a gift for him, even if she did die. But she was going to get payback on him, even if it meant costing her life. He had done so much bullshit to her that she refused to take any more orders from him ever again. This was her life, and he was not going to ruin it anymore.

She was at least half way to Naruto's house by now, and her heart was pounding; but not from fear. From excitement.

She crossed over from the grassy area, now only feet from his house. She stood still, staring at it as it mocked her to come near. Her fear was now starting to kick in, mostly because she knew she might not live. But she couldn't live in peace unless he was dead.

She walked over the red-brown bricks and onto his porch, with her whole body shaking violently. She froze when the door somehow "_opened_" On it's own.

He knew she was there.

Sakura slowly stepped over the threshold, breathing in a long breathe, she felt an impact on her body as she hit the floor.

He was standing before her, dressed in black and blood all over himself. Sakura's eyes widened with horror.

She swiftly grabbed a short boa from her back and stabbed him deep in the leg, where now blood took over and was rushing down his calf.

Sakura stumbled to her feet, trying to get within distance from him, but his fist collided with her head and knocked her to the ground again.

"Saku-rra, you preccccious little creeaature. You have livved on this GOD forsaken Eartthh; and it has ruined you. Yooouu are weak,--- and unable to deal with it. You don't have a reassson to live here anymore. NO ONE even lovves you.--- I shall end your suffering here." He said in his sickening voice that she couldn't bear stand hearing.

Sakura rubbed her head as she slowly got up. The impact was strong enough to knock her out, but didn't. She watched him take out the boa and throw it to the ground. "Fuck off you bastard!" She spat at him, "Quit talking like your Mozart when your not!"

He boldly roared a huge laugh at her. "No thaaanks, I like messsing with you. It's amusssing watching you struggle forr your life."

She struggled to stand on her own two feet, but smiled at the thought of his blood all over her hands, and taking his life.

She built up energy in her left leg, then booted him in his right cheek, making him spit up blood and losing a tooth. She smiled at her damage. "Don't worry about your injury, you were already ugly before it."

He growled at her, then started talking with a slight lisp. "You are going to," He punched her in the stomach, "Pay for," he punched her again, "That! No one," and again, "EVER touches," again, "my beautiful," And the final blow, "FACE! You bitch!" He watched her fly across the room and into the wall.

She too vomited up blood as she got on her hands and knees to stand. She looked over to see her best friend tied to a chair and staring at her with big blue eyes, even though it was dark she was still able to see them.

Unfortunately, her bastard father grabbed her by her hair and her to the corner wall. She grunted as she hit her head on the wall first, making her vision blurry and hard to concentrate.

She tried to stay away from him as he crept closer to her. She was pressed all the way to the wall that she couldn't back up any farther.

"Ready to diiie yet?" He said coming closer with a pocket knife he dug out of his pocket.

She tried to look at him. "Not a chance, you must die first. YOU CAN DIE IN A HOLE! AND IF THERE ISN'T ONE DEEP ENOUGH THEN I WILL DIG ONE! And if I die… Then I will stay and haunt you, there is no chance that you are getting out alive." She said weakly slyly taking the knife out of her sock.

He still came closer, but as he went to strike, she stabbed him in his genitals. And he too stabbed her inches away from her heart. They both screamed, but hers was more high pitched and probably able to break an ear drum. He doubled over in pain.

She could hear Naruto sob and automatically felt sympathy for him. He shouldn't have had to see this.

She pulled the knife out of his spot and pushed him onto his back. Now crying, she pulled the knife out her as well, as blood oozed out of her. Tears streamed out of her eyes. She could barley stand on her own two feet, but managed to do so. She stood over her fathers body and whispered. "You call yourself a father? You don't even deserve to live, you foolish fiend." She said directly at him.

He struggled to breathe. He was curled into a ball. But her vision was still blurry. Trying to concentrate, she took her knife in her hands. "I think that now, I should end your suffering. But not yet." She knelt beside him and lifted the knife above her head. "You are not my father anymore! So I say now, goodbye forever."

With that, she stabbed her father in his arms and dragging the knife down to his legs, and back up to his stomach. Knowing that the way she had the knife, she wasn't being gentle. He screamed in agony as she dug the blade into his flesh, but only until she stabbed him in his heart. The screaming stopped and she was able to breathe again.

She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Naruto who had witnessed the whole thing. She spoke low to him as she cut the ropes and ripped the tape off his mouth. "I'm really sorry that you had to see this, I never would have imagined you being here to see it all." She said as she silently had tears coming down her face.

She bent over to clutch her stomach as she vomited more blood out of her mouth. Naruto came down with her to comfort her. But she quietly passed out in Naruto's arms as he hugged her. Sakura's vision faded as she passed out from loss of blood.

But sitting here holding Sakura was not going to save her. Naruto picked her up in his hands and carried her to somewhere else, where she would be safe.

-

-

Hours later, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Asking herself if she was dead or not, she sat up, but quickly noticed that she was in a hospital, and glumly looked out the window.

"SAKURA! YOUR AWAKE!" She heard a voice scream in her ear. She jumped out of her bed to see who was talking to her.

She caught her breath as she felt arms quickly embrace her. Relieved that it was Naruto, she sighed.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, glad that he was with her at the moment.

"So Sakura? You did it! You messed him up real good didn't you?" Sakura let go of Naruto to see who was talking to her.

She looked over to the door to see her best friend Tenten smiling at her. "Tenten!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to hug her best friend. They sqeezed each other until Sakura whimpered from the bruise that was on her stomache.

Tenten let go of her and smiled her biggest smile. "I'm so glad that you alive Sakura! I would have had to kick your ass if you didn't make it out of there."

They both laughed. Sakura quickly looked over to Naruto, who was staring at both of them and smiling. Sakura turned back to Tenten. "Tenten…" Tenten could tell what she wanted.

"Yeah, okay. I understand." Tenten said to her buddy as she winked and left the room.

Sakura turned back over to Naruto and smiled. Her eyes started to trail to the ground. "Soooo…" She said as she said as she started to walk to him until she stood inches apart from him.

"Thank you for being there for me." He finally said.

Sakura's eyes shot up to his in shock. The bastard was wrong after all.

Naruto took her face in his hands and bent down to kiss her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. And she felt like she could be in this moment for ever.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. His hand slipped down her back as they broke apart.

They hugged each other, for several seconds as Sakura rested her head on his chest and he on the top of her head. She whispered eight words loud enough for him to hear.

"I would spend forever to be there for you."

-

-

-

Life is hard to cope with and if you have a problem with what we're cursed with, talk to someone, chances are… they WILL help you. It might not be much, but it is better than anything. I make this story a dedication to my friend James Chang who took his life on January 26, 2008. We will all miss you James. I hope you are in a better place than this will ever be. We love you!


End file.
